Después de tanto tiempo
by Johandy Saotome.Teodoro Hibiki
Summary: trata sobre una cura para Ranma y una nueva boda
1. 1 Una Separación Algo Difícil

**Nota:** por este medio informo que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Espero que disfruten esta historia ya que es la primera que escribo.

**Titulo:** Después de tanto tiempo.

**Capitulo 1: una separación algo difícil.**

Es un bonito día en Nerima y nuestros protagonistas están en casa preparándose para un nuevo día que les espera.

**Akane**- Ranma despierta o se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela. Ese Ranma siempre de perezoso para levantarse para ir ala escuela. Después de nuestra boda fallida todo ha ido normal susurro ella por que Ranma no me confiesa sus sentimientos hacia a mi aaassshhh suspiro Ranma No Baka que orgulloso eres.

**Kasumi**- estoy preparando el desayuno será mejor que despiertes bien a Ranma o si no llegaran tarde a la escuela.

**Genma**-susurro se como despertarlo tenia un plan maliciosa en contra de Ranma, tenia un risa malvada mujajajaja necesitare esto iré a su habitación y le daré un pequeño susto risa malvada mujajajaja abrió la puerta sigilosamente con un pequeño sonido fuiiiin Genma empezó a sudar un poco okay aquí vamos toma la trompeta empieza a contar a las 1 a las 2 y a las.

**Ranma**- se da cuenta e intervino su plan que crees que haces viejo decrepito, pensabas asustarme ¡eh! Y le da una patada así dándole un paseo por los cielos de Nerima. Diablos es algo tarde tengo que ir a darme un baño rápido por que esa Akane no me despertó erk esa marimacho.

**Happosai**- mojo a Ranma con agua fría, oooh Ranma ponte este lindo sostén si cumple la petición de tu viejo maestro.

**Ranma Chan**- ya empapado de agua va Happosai y se implanta en sus pechos, Ranma lo golpeo quítese viejo libidinoso y le da un paseo por los cielos de Nerima, rayos nunca e visto cosa semejante a este viejo asqueroso le he dicho que soy un hombre no mujer erk, necesito una cura rápido pero mi única solución quedo hundida no puedo estar así por mas tiempo cuando recuerdo lo sucedido en Jusenkyo que casi pierdo a Akane ¡Oh Kami!, después de esa batalla con zaffron todas las aguas de Jusenkyo se ligaron entonces era difícil cual era el estanque y cual no era. Si me hubiese librado de esta maldición le expresaría a Akane mis sentimientos, y nos hubiéramos casado.

**Akane**- ¡Oh! Ranma pensé que hoy no irías ala escuela que soñabas que no querías despertar

**Ranma **se sonrojo al pensar el en placido sueño que tenia, sin embargo le contesto, eso no es de tu incumbencia marimacho por que no me despertaste como siempre ¡Eh!

**Akane**- estaba tratando per eres peor que un oso cuando inverna, Akane saca un mazo y lo golpea en la cabeza a quien llamas marimacho, Ummmmmm.

**Ranma** quedo sin consciencia solo dijo, yayyy pero no me dolió y cae redondito en el suelo.

**Kasumi**- ¡Oh no! Terminen ya ose les hará tarde para ir a la escuela chicos y ya dejen de pelear ella decía con una sonrisa radiante es su rostro.

**Nodoka**- detiene a Ranma que quiere hablar con el a solas.

**Akane** se extraña y lo espera un poco más.

**Nodoka**-hijo por que no aceptas a Akane y se casan comparten tanto y en verdad se quieren.

**Ranma** se sonroja y tratando de ocultarlo decía en que nos parecemos esa marimacho y yo, ella es fea tiene cuerpo de ladrillo y es poca femenina.

**Nodoka** entonces dime a quien fue que vi paseando juntos yendo al cine a la feria muy juntitos ¡Eh! Solo quiero sea feliz hijo tratala con amor ella es muy dulce si te das cuenta.

**Ranma** no aguanta y le confiesa pero el quiere que sea todo en secreto mama yo amo a Akane no te lo imaginas el amor que le tengo pero con esta maldición tengo miedo que mis hijos padezcan lo mismo.

**Nodoka**- no te preocupes por eso hijo quien sabe si desaparece la maldición con tu casarte con ella ve hijo Akane te esta esperando cuídala y cuídate.

**Ranma** le gritaba a Akane que lo esperara ya que demoro demasiado.

**Akane**-corre Ranma vez por tu culpa llegaremos tarde a la escuela hoy primer día del primer trimestre.

De repente se escucha una bicicleta desde lejos suena una campanita y se lleva todo en su camino es nada mas y nada menos que la chica de cabellos lilas largo Shampoo.

**Shampoo**-Nihao Airén te he echado de menos este mes, te e traído comida y buenas noticas.

**Ranma**- a ver Shampoo si es eso de casarme contigo olvídalo eso no sucederá y ya te he dicho que no olvídalo.

**Shampoo**-no Airén quiero casarme contigo pero esa no es la noticia.

**Ranma**-pues que quieres, rápido que se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

**Shampoo**- si esta bien la buena ser que en un libro viejo encontrar cura para tu maldición.

**Ranma**, se emociona al oír eso ya que esta mañana estaba preocupado sobre una cura. Yujuu gracias Shampoo creo que no eres tan después de todo.

**Akane-**pásame el libro Shampoo lo leeré con cuidado para ver si no hay gatos encerrados.

**Shampoo**, no ser tramposa chica violenta desde allí desaparece la chica de cabellos lilas.

**Akane** se quedo hay pensado esas palabras y se reía no ella no es tramposa solo que ha fallado por serlo jejeje.

**Instituto Furinkan.**

**Akane** leía el libro y vio que lo que decía era extraño y se pregunto a si misma Shampoo decía la verdad o lo escribiría ella tengo que decirle a Ranma sobre esto, Akane cogió un saca puntas de metal y se lo pega a Ranma para llamar su atención.

**Ranma**- Akane que diablos te pasa por que hiciste eso marimacho.

**Akane**-a quien llamas ash olvídalo… te veo a la hora del almuerzo tenemos que hablar sobre tu cura vale.

**Ranma**-Ummmmmm que pasara con Akane.

**Hora del almuerzo.**

**Ranma**- y bien Akane cual es el problema no me digas que tengo que comer tu comida. O Shampoo decía la verdad si o no.

**Akane**- no es de mi comida Baka es sobre la cura tuya hay un problema.

**Ranma**-cual es el problema ahora nunca me libro de un problema por que a mi Dios.

**Akane**-como te explico Ranma aquí dice que para librarte de tu maldición tendrás que besar a 6 chicas a las que mas conoces en tu diario vivir.

**Ranma** se quedo atónito al oír esas palabras en su mente solo pasaba a 66666 chicas por que a mi, Akane estas segura de eso.

**Akane**-si aquí lo dice mira, PARA SER CURADO DE LA MALDICION DE LA MUJER AHOGADA EL HOMBRE MALDITO TENDRA QUE BESAR A 6 CHICAS A LAS QUE MAS CONOCE Y CONVIVE SIEMPRE.

**Ranma**-solo quiero besar a alguien en especial solo a una chica en especial solo una, al decir eso se sonroja.

**Akane** también se sonroja al escuchar eso en su mente esta fantaseando un beso con Ranma hasta que es interrumpida por Kuno Tatewaki.

Kuno-Akane mi tigresa salvaje ven a mis brazos y olvídate de Ranma Saotome.

**Akane** le da una patada que lo manda a volar para la luna. Le pregunta a Ranma que si se quiere curar si o no.

Continuara.

Espero les haiga gustado ya que me esforcé para hacerlo lo hago sin fines de lucro. Les agradecería que dejen sus reviews para continuar con este capitulo y que tengo que agregar y quitar para el próximo gracias.


	2. 2 Lo Hare Si o NO

**Nota:** por este medio informo que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Espero que disfruten esta historia ya que es la primera que escribo.

**Titulo: **después de tanto tiempo

**Capitulo 2:** Lo hare Si o No.

**Akane**-oye Ranma si tu quieres no lo agás tienes que besar a 6 chicas parara ser curado tu entiendes Ranma. Akane se veía mas preocupada por Ranma por que ella no quería que el compartiera sus labios con otra chica solo con ella.

**Ranma**-lose Akane pero tengo que hacerlo, solo prométeme una cosa Akane no te pongas histérica cuando valle a besar a tus 2 hermanas y a esas 3 locas por favor es por el bien de nuestro futuro juntos.

**Akane**-sonrojo al oír esas palabras de la boca de su prometido ya que parece esta cediendo al compromiso pero de una forma indirecta. Ranma iremos al a donde la bisabuela de Shampoo para que nos explique con mas detalles.

**Café el gato.**

**Ranma** entra y esta llamando a Shampoo, Shampoo, Shampoo, rayos a donde se habrá metido ella.

**Akane**-de seguro no esta pero llamemos a la bisabuela de Shampoo para averiguar esto si.

En ese mismo momento venia alguien encima de un bastón caminando ósea saltando con el era la misma Cologne.

**Cologne**- ¡Oh! Futuro yerno que te trae a mi humilde restaurante acaso vas a aceptar el casamiento con Shampoo.

**Ranma y Akane** exclamaron al mismo tiempo JA en sus sueños vieja bruja, al darse cuenta ellos de su reacción sonrojaron y estaban igual de rojos como tomates.

**Akane** se puso a hablar con Cologne, vera abuela Shampoo nos presto este libro bueno a decir verdad se lo quite por que no confió mucho en ella el caso es que habla sobre la cura de Ranma pero me huele a gato encerrado, vera aquí dice que tiene que besar a 6 chicas explique por favor.

**Ranma**- si vieja bruja espero que no sea un truco sucio de Shampoo, Ranma deseaba en su corazón que fuera una realidad y no un sueño que en que despertaría y todo desapareciera.

**Cologne**-veras futuro yerno es extraño pero en realidad funciona tienes que besar a 6 chicas pero no a cualquier chica con las que mas te topas te reúnes y vez diariamente.

**Akane **miro a Ranma de reojo, por su mente pasaba por que no hay otra solución para esto ¡Oh Kami! Por que no solo 1 chica y no tantas.

**Ranma**- se le cruzaba por la mente no quiero lastimar a Akane pero tampoco no quiero que mis hijos tengan esta horrible maldición quiero ser normal para estar con Akane siempre toda mi vida.

**Cologne **le decía futuro yerno cuales a parte de Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo vez muchas veces al día.

**Ranma**- Ummmmmm aparte de ellas veo a mi madre a usted este.

**En ese momento Akane** y Cologne le dan una pequeña paliza Ranma esto no es una broma déjate de chiste tan amargos por Dios.

**Ranma**-ok solo era una pequeña broma a poco lo cojan a pechos rayos ya no hay sentido del humor aquí.

**Akane**, creo que no causo mucha gracia tu chiste Ranma No Baka ya habla en serio Ranma.

**Ranma**. Esta bien rayos que aburridas ustedes son ok, a las que veo mucho a diario y siempre son; Kasumi, Nabiki y creo que Kodashi esta incluida en esta contienda.

**Cologne**- bueno aquí viene la parte dura les decía ella a los jóvenes prometidos.

**Akane**- si dígala por favor.

**Ranma**- vamos vieja bruja.

**Cologne**-como les iba contando esta parte es….

De repente alguien entra al café pero estos no percatan nada a excepción de Ranma, y es de cabellos largo túnica blanca y usa anteojos es Mosse dijo Ranma en un susurro.

**Mosse**- escuche todo lo que estaban hablando sobre la cura de Ranma, de ninguna manera permitiré que beses a mi Shampoo no me importa si es para curarte, eh venido a pelear contigo por la mano de Shampoo así que prepárate Saotome.

**Akane** le reprendió a Mosse detente por favor ash hablemos si.

Mosse- que pasa contigo novia de Saotome.

**Akane** al oír eso se puso mas roja que todo lo rojo que existía en el mundo, pero volviendo en si a quien llamas novia de Ranma eh, y le da una paliza.

**Ranma** al oír eso fue como una puntada al corazón, pero reacciono al instante quien quiere estar con una marimacho como tu casi hombre cuerpo de ladrillo.

**Cologne** detuvo la contienda a tiempo antes de que hagan un desastre en el restaurante, y miro a Mosse el desorden que hagan tu lo limpiaras.

Todos se quedaron quietos y en unos minutos de silencio, luego Akane rompió el silencio y platico un poco con Mosse.

**Akane** le habla a Mosse, y le dice por que pelea tanto por Shampoo si ella no te quiere y quiere solo a Ranma todo por su ley extraña, siempre tu la tratas lo mas mejor que tu puedes y siempre te trata con frialdad.

**Cologne**-si Mosse acepta no eres mas fuerte que el yerno y Shampoo nunca te quera aunque admito que has cambiado mucho pero tus posibilidades son algo mínimas aun, por que no te rindes y regresas a china y tal vez encuentres a otra chica a quien amar.

**Mosse** solo inclino su cabeza y sus lentes se empañaron y lagrimas ya brotaban en su cara.

Todos los que estaban presentes le preguntaron si se encuentra bien.

**Mosse**-responde quieres que me rinda y que regrese a china ustedes no saben lo que es el amor, adonde esta el amor, ha nunca hare tal cosa, Shampoo me ah gustado desde que era solo un niño y nunca la cambiare por otra, tal vez tengan razón de que me trate con frialdad y dureza y también me rechace, pero cuando un amor es puro y verdadero no hay nada ni nadie en el mundo que lo pueda quitar.

**Ranma y Akane** se miraron entre si y se les estaba aguando los ojos.

**Akane**-Ranma acaso estas llorando pregunto ella con algo de curiosidad.

**Ranma** le responde no es que estoy sudando por los ojos por el calor que hace aquí.

**Akane**-pensé que no tenías sentimientos que eso no existía en tu diccionario.

**Ranma**- además y que si estoy o no y llorando marimacho.

**Akane**-sonrió y se le escapo una leve risita jejeje, lo cual puso un poco rojo a su prometido.

**Cologne** fijo su mirada en Mosse, admiro lo valiente y persistente que eres Mosse en verdad, por otro lado les decía a ustedes dos Akane Ranma, Ranma tiene que besar a cada una de sus prometidas y amigas mas cercanas e este ósea las que ve siempre en su diario vivir.

**Akane**, no pudo ocultar el enojo en sus pensamientos al escuchar lo que necesita Ranma para ser curado, pero en ese mismo instante recordó lo que le dijo Ranma a ella de que todo va a salir bien y que es por el bien de su futuro junto.

Ranma- no lo negare me va a ser difícil besar a alguien que no quiero pero si todo lo tengo que pasar para la cura hare lo que pueda, se fija la mirada en Akane, esta lo observa, este le dice todo saldrá bien pero a la única que quiero es ah.

**Mosse** interrumpe diciendo que para poder besar a Shampoo tiene que pelear conmigo Saotome.

**Ranma**-por mi no es problema Mosse cuando quieras.

**Cologne**-es la única solución yerno tu decides si querer vivir así por el resto de tus días y curarte de esa horrible maldición de una vez por todas.

**Ranma**, le responde diciendo me atenderé a las consecuencias, pero una pregunta curiosa vieja bruja, si esa cura es solo para los malditos de la fosa de la mujer ahogada, que me dice de los malditos como mi padre, Mosse y Ummmmmm un amigo jejeje.

**Cologne**- tienes razón yerno déjame buscar Ummmmmm ah exclamo la vieja Cologne, ya veo aquí dice que para los malditos de la poza del panda para poder ser curados tendrá que comerse; un bambú completo pero solo hará el efecto en su forma humana.

**Ranma** se ríe al oír eso jajaja pobre de mi papa durara un mes completo en cama por malestar estomacal por comer bambú.

**Mosse** le pregunta y para mi vieja momia.

**Cologne** le da con su bastón en la cabeza y va hacia el libro a buscar solución para Mosse, Ummmmmm tu cura es sencilla Mosse te tienes que comer un pato que pese por lo menos 5 libras en tu forma humana también que afortunado eres para todo menos en el amor de Shampoo susurro esta.

**Ranma** exclamo diciendo cual es la cura para alguien que se convierta en cerdo.

**Cologne** frunció el seño diciendo creo que están fastidiando demasiado ya esta es la ultima veamos acá cerca esta. Dice que al ser un cerdito tan coqueto y lindo tendrá que transformarse y des transformarse frente a tres chicas que le guste el maldito del pozo ahogado del cerdito bebe.

**Akane** se extraño al oír eso por que le sonaba algo familiar pero no le hizo caso, pero en ese instante pensaba en P-chan en lo que estaría haciendo y justo en ese momento aparece dicha figura cargando una mochila y regalos para Akane y Akary.

**Akane** exclamo P-chan donde haz estado ven aquí ven aquí hay que lindo esta la abraza forzosa en su busto provocando que P-chan se sonroje.

**Ranma** al verlo se sorprende diciendo en su mente parece que este chico no ira a morirse ahora je estábamos hablando de el je. Parece que la falta del sentido de la orientación le sirvió de algo por un día jeje, pero el pobre ha tenido tanta mala suerte ahora como le digo esta noticia a solas que para su cura tendrá que transformarse y des transformarse frente a Akane Akary y Ukyo ya que estos tenían una relación el túnel de amor en secreto el cual Akane y yo descubrimos.

Pero por otro lado me preocupa que Akane se entere de que Ryoga es P-chan de seguro me odiaría por ocultarle eso por bastante tiempo 2 años aproximadamente rayos esto es malo muy malo veré que puedo hacer.

Continuara…

Vieron que rápido fue el segundo capitulo bueno agregue mas comedia que romance como ya lo verán así que me escriben sus reseñas por favor ya sea en facebook o .com buscándolo en el titulo: después de tanto tiempo.

Espero que le haiga sido de su agrado hasta después de semana santa no escribiré mas así que pasen una linda semana santa enamórense de alguien que les quiera y disfruten de estos días de descanso sin clases ni tareas ni escuela me despido.

Autores de esta gran obra: la primera fue Teodoro Santos y esta es Johandy Suarez.


	3. 3 enfrentando a los problemas

**Nota:** por este medio informo que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Espero que disfruten esta historia ya que es la primera que escribo.

**Titulo:** Enfrentado a los problemas.

Es otro bello y hermoso día en Nerima el solo esta radiante Ranma y los demás aun duermen a excepción de Kasumi y Nodoka que están en la cocina, como es sábado los chicos despertaran algo tarde.

Llega la hora del almuerzo esta toda la familia reunida y con una visita que ya no es tan visita es nada más que Ryoga que estaba con ellos ese día.

**Ranma**-oye Ryoga podemos hablar en privado en el dojo.

**Ryoga** va sin ningún pretexto pero tenia curiosidad ¿que quera decirme Ranma ahora?

Llegaron al dojo y se sientan los 2 a conversar un poco cambiando Ranma de tema, ¿Ryoga quieres oír una buna y mala noticia amigo?

**Ryoga** frunció un poco el seño jum Ranma no me pidas que olvide a Akane sabes muy bien que nunca la olvidare aunque ella me quiera como P-chan. Aunque me guste Akary y me quiera de todas formas mi corazón pertenece a Akane, lo de Ukyo es un mal entendido y lo sabes, pero no aguanto ponerse rojo ante la situación.

**Ranma** se enojo un poco al oír lo de Akane, Ryoga trata de olvidarla por que ella es mía me pertenece y nada ni nadie nos separara solo ¡Kami! y nadie mas entiendes. Ya calmándose le empezó a hablar sobre esas 3 chicas exactamente.

**Ryoga** se inclino un poco diciendo que nunca iba a olvidar a Akane a mi me gusta estar con ella aunque sea P-chan y no yo en si. Y bien ¿que quieres hablarme?

**Ranma**- es sobre tu cura amigo mío quieres escucharla.

**Ryoga** ¿queeee? Se quedo atónito al escuchar lo que dijo Ranma en ¿verdad no mientes?

**Ranma**-no Ryoga pero hay un problema sencillo, pero es tu decisión sabes.

**Ryoga** aun que expresión de alegría le decía que no habrá problema que se enfrentara a cualquier situación.

**Ranma**-me alegra escuchar eso, para que seas curado tienes que transformarte y des transformarte frente a 3 chicas que te gustan.

**A Ryoga** se le fue la cara de felicidad por una triste y angustiada. Quieres decir que debo hacer eso frente a Ukyo Akary y a Akane, no me importa hacerlo frente a Ukyo y Akary, pero frente a Akane si se da cuenta que e sido P-chan de seguro va a odiarme y no tendré el valor de acercarme a ella.

**Ranma** dímelo a mi amigo nunca le e rebelado tu secreto seremos 2 en ese punto lo e ocultado por 2 años así que no será fácil de digerir. Ranma no quería ver así a Ryoga, es tu decisión si quieres no lo agás. Cuando te decidas me dices ¡si! Ranma sale y lo deja solo en el dojo.

**Ryoga** "creo que tendré que ir de viaje a despejar mi mente y pensar en lo que hare volveré pronto"

**Mientras tanto casi a la hora de cenar.**

**Kasumi**- la cena estará lista en unos minutos.

**Akane**- ¿puedo ayudar en algo Kasumi?

**Kasumi-** ¡Oh Si! Hermana ayúdame a poner los platos.

**Ranma **¡gracias a Dios no esta cocinando je!

En vez de Akane reprenderle lo hizo Nodoka su madre.

**Ranma** ¡auuuu! Mama no hagas eso por favor.

**Nodoka**- no hables así de Akane Ranma recuerda que ella será tu esposa y te cocinara todos los días ya no seremos ni yo ni Kasumi entiendes.

**Ranma** se sonrojo al escuchar eso de su madre. Recordando el a que fue a la cocina ¡Oh si! Mama, Kasumi no le den de cenar a mi padre esta noche.

¿Por qué? Diciendo Kasumi y Nodoka a la vez.

**Ranma**-tengo la cura para que deje de convertirse en panda.

**Nodoka**- ¡Oh hijo! Que alegría que te preocupes por tu padre siendo el como es.

**Ranma**-jum no es nada después de todo se lo merece "jejeje". Kasumi tenemos que hablar después de cenar ¡Vale!

Kasumi con una bella sonrisa le responde que no hay problema a Ranma. Extrañada a la vez por que este nunca le había pedido eso.

**Durante la cena.**

**Genma**- ¡Oh por Dios muero de hambre! Ummmmmm huele delicioso ¿Qué hicieron de cenar?

**Nodoka**, reprendió a Genma, a a a, no puedes cenar cielo.

**Genma** ¿Por qué? muero de hambre amor.

Ranma- ya llegue papa te traje algo.

**Genma** ¿? ¿?¿? ¿Qué es esto Ranma?

**Ranma**- ¿Qué esto? ¡Oh! Es tu cena papa un gran trozo de bambú.

**Genma** agarra a Ranma y lo lanza al estanque ya que a este no le gusta el chiste que hizo.

**Ranma**- woaaaaa.

**Ranma chan**- que diablos te sucede te traje la cura para que dejes de convertirte en panda estúpido viejo.

**Genma **¿esta es mi cura hijo? Con esto dejare de convertirme en panda en verdad no mientes.

**Ranma chan**- ¡si papa! Te tienes que comer hasta el último trozo de ese bambú así que a comer.

**Genma** con un par de gotas de sudor, esta bien, comienza a comer con el dolor de su alma y estomago literalmente entra el ultimo trozo de bambú a su boca y lo traga.

De momento esta apareciendo una figura extraña al lado de Genma y es nada mas que el panda que llevaba dentro Genma.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos con el aparecimiento del panda abandonando el cuerpo de Genma.

**Nodoka**- creo que tenemos al fin al verdadero señor panda con nosotros no creen.

**Ranma** "en verdad el libro no mentía creo que tengo esperanzas" coge a Genma por la ropa y lo lanza al estanque.

**Genma** ¡aahhhh! Splash, ¿Por qué hiciste eso muchacho?

Todos vieron que no sufrió ninguna transformación. Todos gritaron con alegría y felicidad.

**Pero Genma** no podía decir lo mismo ya que empezaban los malestares estomacales por comer bambú, lo cual fue llevado a donde el Dr. Tofu Soun carga a su viejo amigo y se lo lleva Nodoka los acompaña.

**Nabiki**-creo que tenemos otro que alimentar lo que nos faltaba mas bocas por alimentar.

**Clínica del Dr. Tofu.**

**Dr. Tofu**- ¡hola! Hace tiempo que no los veía ¿Cómo están?

**Soun**-hola Dr. Hemos estado mucho mejor. Dr. Mi amigo Genma comió un gran palo de bambú cree que pueda ayudar.

**Nodoka**- ¡Si Dr.! Cree que pueda hacer algo para mi esposo.

**Dr. Tofu**-si déjame buscar haber, Ummmmmm ¡lo encontré! Tendrá que tomar esto para que pueda digerir el bambú, pero no podrá comer nada solo liquido, tampoco podrá levantarse mucho por 1 mes.

**Soun**- ¡que felicidad al fin podre comer bien!

**Nodoka**-¿muchas gracias Dr. Como podremos pagarle este favor?

**Dr. Tofu**- no se preocupen es mi trabajo no se preocupen. Señor Tendo.

**Soun**-si dígame Dr. Que desea.

**Dr. Tofu**-¿Kasumi esta en casa señor Tendo?

**Soun** le responde que si al Dr. Tofu, lo cual lo pone nervioso a este en vez de darle la mano al señor Tendo se la da a su esquelético amigo. Creo que nunca cambiara cada vez que hablan de Kasumi el se pone así ¡jeje!

**Mientras tanto en casa de los Tendo.**

**Ranma** ya como hombre que es va y busca a Kasumi para comenzar a hablar respecto a el asunto.

**Kasumi**- ¡Oh Ranma! En unos minutos estoy contigo.

**Ranma** estaba sentado frente al estanque viendo la luna que esta bella y hermosa junto a las estrellas, sin percatarse que Akane lo estaba espiando detrás de unos arbustos.

**Kasumi** ya había llegado en ese momento, ¿de que quieres hablarme Ranma?

**Ranma** no encontraba como empezar todo, y se le ocurrió hablar de lo sucedido en la cena.

**Kasumi** al igual que Ranma admiraba la noche, pero sin quitarle la atención a este.

**Ranma **rompió el silencio ya este empezó a hablarle, viste como mi papa se curo, yo también tengo cura sabes.

**Kasumi**- ¡Oh si Ranma! También tienes que comer bambú hablándole siempre con una sonrisa.

**Ranma**- no ¡No gracias A Dios que no! Jejeje. Mi cura es muy complicada sabes.

**Kasumi**- ¿Cuál es el método de tu cura Ranma?

**Ranma **se sonrojo un poco pero logro ocultarlo, pues tengo que besar a 6 chicas, y no cualquier chica, sino con las que mas convivo y veo diario, ejemplo; tu Nabiki, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi.

**Kasumi**- ¡Oh por Dios Ranma! Que complicado es eso verdad.

**Ranma **ni te lo imaginas si estuvieras en mi lugar estarías loca aunque lo dudo eres tan paciente y carismática.

**Kasumi** sonrió como siempre lo hace ¿y que harás ahora Ranma a quien besaras primero?

**Ranma** se puso algo nervioso, pues me preguntaba si puedo ¡este! ¡Ummmmmm! ¡Aahhhh!

**Kasumi**- ¿besarme?

**Ranma** no aguanto al ponerse rojo ante la situación. "nunca me e detenido a ver a Kasumi pero a decir verdad es bella y hermosa, sino hubiera sido tan mayor tal vez la hubiese escogido", pero es mejor que sea así ella tiene al Dr. Tofu.

**Akane **estaba aun entre los arbustos espiándolos "hay ya que se besen no aguanto mas el frio" ese ¡Ranma no Baka! Le esta diciendo cosas lindas mira a Kasumi reír y sonrojarse. Akane estaba celosa por que Ranma no es así mucho con ella.

**Ranma**- entonces ¿puedo besarte Kasumi? No quiero que te sientas mal pero necesito curarme para estar ya librado de esto y tener un buen futuro con Akane.

**Kasumi**-Ummmmmm con una sonrisa le responde que si solo por ayudarlo ya que en verdad quiere a Akane. ¡Quiero verte curado!

**Ranma** se fu acercando a sus labios poco a poco ellos ya estaban a unos milímetros cerrando sus ojos, comenzaron a besarse no fue un beso apasionado el que se estaban dando ya que no se sentía atracción.

Llegando en esos mismos instantes el señor Tendo, el Dr. Tofu y los demás, quedaron ciegos ante tal acontecimiento.

**Soun y el Dr. Tofu** estaban un poco enojados ¡como pudiste Ranma!

**Genma y Nodoka** también gritaron Ranma como haces esto si ya tienes como prometida a Akane hijo ya no te reconozco dijo Genma.

En ese mismo momento Ranma y Kasumi se despegaron un poco asustados ambos.

**Kasumi**- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Duramos mucho acaso?

**Ranma **le dijo que no tan solo han pasado 2 minutos que no es para tanto.

**Akane** aun escondida entre los arbustos estaba celosa y asustada a la vez por Ranma ya que el Dr. Tofu sabe artes marciales y las practica también y como si fuera poco conoce todos los puntos vitales del cuerpo.

Dr. Tofu- Ranma espero que estés preparado para pelear conmigo. Jum hiaaa comenzó Tofu, agrediendo a Ranma.

**Ranma**- espere Dr. Es un mal entendido erk, Ranma no podía esquivar todos sus golpes este era igual de bueno que el y su velocidad era muy semejante a ala de el mismo.

**El Dr. Tofu** logro dormirle un brazo y una pierna, jum te vas a arrepentir de los que has hecho. Cuando este le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, Kasumi grita ¡Noooooo!

**Kasumi **va corriendo hacia donde el Dr. Tofu, este se queda quieto al verla venir hacia el. Kasumi lo abraza provocando que este se ruborizara.

No bese a Ranma por que quise lo hice por que es necesario para su cura.

**Dr. Tofu** ¿para su cura?

**Kasumi**- ¡si Dr.! El necesita besar a 6 chicas para poder ser normal. Kasumi pone su mano en la mejilla del Dr. Haciendo que este se ponga rojo como un tomate, y le da un peso con una ardiente pasión en este, tofu responde al beso con más amor que nunca hacia ella.

**Kasumi-** eh a usted quien amo Dr. Y lo vuelve a besar aun con más amor y pasión que el primero.

**Dr. Tofu**- eh querido decirte lo mucho que te amo Kasumi pero los nervios me traicionaban.

**Ranma** en el suelo "Oh que hermoso" grito Drrrrr. Venga y cúreme por favor si Gracias.

**Dr. Tofu**- ¡Oh si! Lo lamento Ranma perdóname ¡si! no me pude controlar ante la situación.

**Ranma**-si no hay cuidado lo entiendo e pasado por eso, fijando su mirada a donde estaba Akane escondida este se percato justo antes de que Kasumi viniera hablar con el.

**Akane** salió sonrojada del escondite "Ranma No Bala"

**Soun y los padres de Ranma** estaban mejor ya que vieron que es un mal entendido. Ahora Soun se dirige a donde Ranma a preguntarle sobre lo de besar a 6 chicas.

**Ranma** ¡Oh no Mas problemas!

Continuara.

Nota: jejeje, jejeje les dije que iba a tomar vacaciones pero no lo hice espero que este fic les haga reír mucho me pase casi 2 horas copiándolo en cuaderno jejeje.

Les habla Johandy el otro autor ya que Teodoro me dejo este capitulo según el no es bueno para el romance solo para la comedia.

Les agradezco infinitamente a: Ranko Wirz, Grise Tendo y a todo el elenco de las paginas de Ranma ½ que me motivan a seguir con estos fic Gracias infinitas.

Recuerden dejar sus Reviews.

Cuídense hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. 4 Nabiki tendo la persona

**Nota:** por este medio informo que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Espero que disfruten esta historia ya que es la primera que escribo.

**Titulo:** Después de tanto tiempo.

**Capitulo 4:** La persona capaz de vender su corazón Nabiki Tendo.

Es lunes en Nerima el día esta algo nublado aun no hay rayos de sol en las calles pero eso no detiene a nuestros protagonistas para ir a la escuela aunque a Ranma le da igual.

**Akane**-Ranma despierta, despierta rayos que perezoso eres para ir a la escuela, ven párate ya.

**Ranma **se levanta quejándose ¡Ummmmmm! ¡Ash! 5 minutos mas si amor y vuelve y cae a su futon.

**Akane** quedo toda roja al escuchar semejante palabra de la boca de su prometido el me dijo "amor" el lo dijo entonces Akane fue a acariciarlo cosa rara en ella y con una voz de ternura y suave le habla a su prometido que despierte.

**Ranma **al sentir las caricias de Akane ah este se le ruboriza la piel, pero no se quejo de ello, y se levanta con mucho ánimo. ¡Akane gracias! Dijo este yendo al baño.

**Nabiki-**observo todo lo sucedido diciendo esta ¡jum para yo hacer eso me tienen que dar 2000 yenes cada mañana!

**Akane**- ¿Por qué eres tan fría hermana que te ha hecho la vida?

**Nabiki** solo sale de ahí dejando sola a Akane "no te imaginas lo que me a pasado hermanita"

**Kasumi**- vengan el desayuno ya esta en la mesa.

"Todos gritaron allá vamos".

**Ranma** le pregunta a Kasumi por el Dr. Tofu. ¿Cómo el esta después de lo de anoche?

**Kasumi**- el esta mucho mejor incluso el te agradece Ranma.

**Ranma**-enserio ¿Qué el me agradece entonces?

**Kasumi**- el te da las gracias, por tu besarme recuerdas olvido sus nervios y dejo que su corazón hablara aunque fue todo a golpes ¡jejeje!

**Ranma**-me ¡alegro mucho! Por el aunque fue con golpes, pero el tenia siempre unos nervios cuando se trataba de ti.

**Kasumi**- ¡Oh Si! Casi lo olvido esta noche no estaré aquí tendré una cita con el Dr. Tofu. Así que no podre hacer la cena tendrán que ordenar algo.

**Camino hacia la Escuela Furinkan.**

**Ranma-**que bueno que el Dr. Tofu tenga una cita con Kasumi ¿No?

**Akane**-si después de tanto tiempo lo hizo me alego mucho por el sabes.

**Nabiki** que esta vez iba con ellos solo dijo pobres tontos el amor no existe lo de ustedes es pasajero ya lo verán.

**Ranma**-¿Por qué tu hermana es tan fría y avariciosa Akane?

**Akane**-no lo se ella ha sido así desde que tengo conciencia y uso de razón.

**Ranma**-¡espero no me cobre cuando tenga que besarla! Jejeje.

**Akane** se enfureció al oír eso la ira vino hacia ella sin darse cuenta olvidando la razón por la cual Ranma tiene que besar a Nabiki, Akane le lanza contra Ranma, ¡Ranma No Baka!

**Ranma **sintió su aura de batalla y dio un salto y callo atrás de ella y le susurro "recuerda nuestro futuro juntos amor".

**Akane** se calmo y e sonrojo ante su susurro diciendo tienes razón tengo que aguantar todo lo que pase por nuestro bien

**Nabiki** ya iba algo adelantada y volteo para atrás para verlos ¡jum esos 2 si se casan se divorcian en 48 horas!

**Estando ya Akane y Ranma en su curso 2F.**

**Miss Hinako**- hola alumnos ¿como estas hoy todos ustedes?

**Ranma**- que le pasa hoy maestra se ve muy contenta en día de hoy ¿o puede compartir con la clase?

Miss Hinako-Mr. Saotome eso no es de su incumbencia ¿en donde esta la señorita Tendo?

**Akane**-¡Presente! Miss Hinako.

**Miss Hinako**-tenemos que hablar señorita Tendo es algo muy seria, venga y acérquese aquí por favor.

**Akane**-¿Qué pasa miss Hinako? ¿Para que me llama?

**Miss Hinako**- que tengo una cura para mi para yo ser adulta y así casarme con su padre.

Akane- ¿Qué? ¿Y como es su cura maestra?

**Miss Hinako**-vera sabe usted y todos aquí que soy virgen hasta de los labios ¡jejeje!

**Akane**- ¡no! Miss Hinako no pretende hacer lo que pienso que hará verdad no me diga que.

**Miss Hinako**-si es necesario para tener a tu padre si lo hare seré adulta de una buena vez.

**Akane**-pero miss Hinako mi padre ya es muy adulto para usted el ya tiene 42 y usted en su forma de niña tiene 14 y 24 en forma de adulta.

**Miss Hinako**, analiza un poco la situación, pero miss Tendo amo a su padre y lo sabe.

**Akane **frunció un poco el seño mire miss Hinako aun en su etapa adulta es una niña inmadura piénselo tendríamos que mantenerla a usted en vez de de usted a nosotras.

**Miss Hinako** no aguanto y se puso triste en verdad ya que Soun era el hombre de su vida Akane tiene razón "Sniff".

**A Akane** se le ocurrió una teoría aunque no muy cierto pero con tal de animar a Hinako lo hizo, ¡Maestra!

**Miss Hinako**- si señorita Tendo.

**Akane**-cuando usted tenga 18 años que ya esta adulta totalmente podrá usar su técnica y convertirse en adulta así tendrá mas experiencia de la vida solo tendrás que esperar 4 años y convencer a mi papa cuando estés lista.

**Miss Hinako**-tiene razón señorita Tendo esperare mas tiempo así podre ser un poco mas madura.

**Akane**-que bueno que lo comprenda Miss Hinako.

**Miss Hinako**-Señorita Tendo ¡Gracias! Ahora a su lugar o la castigare eso no me quitara mi dote de maestra jejeje.

**Durante el recreo u hora del almuerzo.**

Están todos almorzando y de momento salen pétalos de rosas negras y una risa malvada era nada mas que Kodashi Kuno.

**Kodashi**-¡jojojojo! Ranma mi amor donde estas te traje tu almuerzo querido es un manjar.

Desde lo lejos esta apareciendo una figura femenina y porta una gran espátula es Ukyo Kounji.

**Ukyo**- Crees que mi Ran-chan se va a comer esa comida tuya sin saber lo que pusiste sabrá Dios si Somníferos veneno u otra cosa, yo si le traje su comida favorita, prepare sus Okonomiyaquis favoritos.

**Kodashi**-¡Jojojojo! Y tu crees que mi amado Ranma se va a comer tu comida eso es de pobres. Esto es un manjar una comida de los dioses.

De repente hay un sonido de una bicicleta y suena una linda campanita quien va en ella se ve que sus cabellos son de color lilas y son muy largos, ¡es Shampoo!

**Shampoo**- Nihao a todas ¿Qué hacer ustedes aquí?

**Ukyo y Kodashi** le preguntabas lo mismo a ella.

**Shampoo**- yo traer comida para airén le traje ramen y sopa de fideos.

**Ukyo y Kodashi** ¿queeee? Tu también.

Ranma y Akane observaban desde el salón a estas locas luchar por llevarle la comida a su prometido.

**Akane-Ranma** y como lo aras para que ninguna sospechen de la forma de curarte.

**Ranma**-aun no lose como reunirme con cada una aparte sin que ninguna se de cuenta.

**Nabiki** escucho todo ¡por eso es que no confió en los hombres!

En el patio de la escuela aun discutían estas por la comida sin percatar que sonó el timbre de la escuela.

**Shampoo**-diablos yo no poder llevar comida a Airén "creo que ellas no saben lo del beso" mejor me quedo callada.

**Pero Ukyo** se di cuenta de sus susurro, y espero que Kodashi se fuera para preguntarle a Shampoo de esos beses.

**Kodashi**-¡jojojojo! Hasta pronto plebeyas. Y se va dejando en el aire rosas negras.

**Ukyo** va a preguntarle a Shampoo, sobre los besos pero esta también se fue ¡Ummmmmm! Tendré que preguntarle a Ran-Chan sobre eso.

**Salón de clases 2F.**

**Ukyo**-¡Oh Ran-Chan! Quiero preguntarte algo puedo.

**Ranma**-¡Uchan! Dime que pasa.

**Ukyo**-que significa lo que Shampoo dijo sobre unos besos dime.

**Ranma **se puso nervioso pensó que ya lo sabia, pero se calmo. Uchan no te lleves de Shampoo tu sabes que ella hará lo que fuese por besarme déjala en paz.

**Akane-**Ukyo no te preocupes no es nada de seguro es un plan de esa loca amazona.

**Ranma y Akane** estaban algo preocupado por que si esta se da cuenta que pasaría ¡Oh Kami-Sama!

**Ukyo** los miro fijamente por un instante, ¡Ummmmmm! Esta bien creo que es otro de los planes de esa loca amazona.

**Ranma y Akane** ¡fuiiiin! "Suspiro" que alivio sintieron estos al ver que se rendía y no puso caso al asunto.

**Casa de los Tendo.**

Ya casi eran las 7.30 PM de la noche y Kasumi se estaba preparando para su primera cita con el Dr. Tofu.

**Kasumi**-recuerden ordenar algo de comer adiós. Partió esta con una sonrisa en su rostro algo muy peculiar en ella.

La familia la despide deseándole suerte que la pase de maravilla con el Dr. Tofu.

**Soun**-que dicen si salimos a comer a algún lugar familia.

**Nodoka**-si buena idea no quiero cocinar esta noche iré a buscar a mi esposo tendrá que comer sopa es lo único que puede digerir el pobre.

**Akane**-¡yaju! Que bueno ¿no vendrás Ranma?

**Ranma**-no esta bien iré a mi habitación ¿me podrás traer algo de comer Akane?

**Akane **se sonrojo por la forma en que Ranma se lo pidió con unas palabras suaves que no era problema.

**Soun**-¿Nabiki vienes o te quedas?

**Nabiki**-no papa me quedo me traes algo por favor.

**Soun**-esta bien hija estaremos en casa en 1 hora.

Ya solos estos 2, Ranma esta incomodo y no puede dormir salió para el dojo a practicar un poco. Nabiki estaba arriba del dojo espiando a este con una cámara.

**Shampoo** entra al dojo no por la puerta sino rompiendo la pared del dojo. Nihao Airén te traje algo de cenar, traje velas, ramen y un mantel para una cena romántica.

**Nabiki** estaba tirando fotos desde el techo o que provoca por acercarse tanto caerse desde allá arriba.

**Nabiki**-¡Woaaaaa! ¡Kabom! ¡Ouch! Mi tobillo.

**Ranma** oyó a Nabiki quejarse, Shampoo olvídalo no pienso cenar contigo, además tengo algo especial para ti guiñándole el ojo le dijo.

**Shampoo** sonrió y se fue diciendo esta bien Airén nos volveremos a ver, así que recogió todo y partió del dojo rompiendo otra pared.

**Ranma**-¿estas bien Nabiki? ¿Te hiciste Algo?

**Nabiki**-Solo me lastime el tobillo no es para tanto yo puedo caminar ¡Erk!

**Ranma**-no no puedes mírate yo te cargare hasta tu habitación ¿Qué asías en el techo?

**Nabiki**-¡pues! Yo este ¡uh!

**Ranma**- me estabas espiando para chantajearme con Akane verdad.

**Nabiki**-¿Quién yo? Tu crees que podría hacerte eso cuñadito entonces a Nabiki se le callo la cámara así delatándose.

**Ranma** coge la cámara diciendo con que no le haría nada malo a tu cuñadito ¡Eh!

**Nabiki**-este bien si me atrapaste estaba espiándote.

**Ranma** se expresa como Nabiki lo haría en un momento así SI QUIERES DE VUELTA TU CAMARA TENDRÁS QUE DARME 5000 YENES.

**Nabiki**-no me parece gracioso que me imites. A Nabiki le comienza a sonar el estomago diciendo este que ya tiene hambre, Ranma ¿tu crees que en la cocina haiga algo de comer?

**Ranma**- no esto seguro vamos a ver si.

**La cocina.**

**Nabiki** esta junto a el cuando este encuentra algo.

**Ranma**-bueno hay unos tallarines solo hay que calentarlos y están comibles ¡jejeje!

**Nabiki**- esta bien ¿y tu no quieres nada?

**Ranma**-no estoy bien gracias.

Calentaron los tallarines fueron a la sala a ver T.V Ranma rompe el silencio con una pregunta.

**Ranma**-¿Nabiki por que eres tan fría con todos y avariciosa?

**Nabiki**-no le quiso respondes a menos si le daba 1000 yenes por contestarle.

**Ranma**-¡Oh Por Favor!

**Nabiki**-primero hablemos de ti Ranma, háblame de tus viajes y todo eso ¿si?

**Ranma**-esta bien pero primero vamos a darle un masaje a tus pies antes que se hinchen mas.

**Nabiki** se extraño con tal cambio y dijo no sabia que dabas masaje.

**Nabiki**-¡Wow! Ranma eres bueno como el Dr. Tofu ¿Dónde aprendiste? Dime.

**Ranma**-veras e viajado tanto ya sea solo o con mi padre me e tenido que defender yo solo.

**Ranma **comenzó a decirle todo lo que ha pasado en sus viajes buenos y malos momentos travesuras etc. Durante mis viajes e sufrido lesiones mordidas y otras cosas, pero lo peor fue cuando caí en esa poza de Jusenkyo.

**Nabiki**-Tus historias son buenas ¿Por qué nunca hablas de ellas cuando estamos todos acá? No sabia que podías hacer tantas cosas eres bueno Ranma.

**Ranma**-como veras Nabiki aquí nadie me presta atención por eso no me preocupo de hablar de eso.

**Ranma** apago la T.V llevo los platos a la cocina y cargo a Nabiki de nuevo y la llevo esta su habitación este la recostó suavemente en su cama ya este saliendo de su habitación ella lo llama.

**Nabik**i-Ranma hazme un favor si, búscame mi pijama y pónmela.

**Ranma**-frunció un poco el seño creo que estas fastidiando un poco Nabiki no te aproveches de tu condición.

**Ranma** busca el pijama y se la pone a esta.

**Nabiki**-Gracias Cuñadito. La razón por la que soy como soy comenzó cuando tenia 14 años una vez me enamore de alguien y ese alguien solo buscaba una cosa de mí, me quería hacer daño pero no lo logro. Desde ese momento jure nunca mas enamorarme de ningún hombre. Entonces solo digo que todos los hombres son iguales.

**Ranma** fue acercándose a ella poquito a poquito dijo "no todos somos así Nabiki"

**Nabiki**-como se que no eres así Ranma explícame.

**Ranma**-bueno mira como estas tu por ejemplo, si fuere otro no crees que estaría tu sabes. Y no e hecho nada pervertido contigo.

**Nabiki** admite que es cierto y fue acercándose un poco al rostro de Ranma sentía el aliento del uno y del otro como acariciaban sus caras en ese momento Nabiki dijo creo que me equivoque Ranma y lo besa ella le da un beso que hace como si se le entregara por completo a el.

**Ranma** responde a su beso ya que el lo necesita para su cura. Pero cuando este cobro el controlo se detuvo.

**Nabiki**- ¡Oh! Lo siento Ranma me deje llevar hacia mucho que no sentía ese fuego.

**Ranma**- esta bien te agradezco de todas formas por besarme lo necesitaba.

**Nabiki**-¿Por qué? ¡Hm! Oh si para tu cura cierto.

**Ranma**-tienes razón Nabiki gracias, te lo agradezco.

**Ranma** ya estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando esta lo toma por la mano.

**Nabiki**-Ranma la que debe de dar gracias soy yo porque tú me devolviste las esperanzas de amar. Sabes hubo un tiempo que sentí atracción por ti pero mejor te deje a Akane ya que no tenia novio y no quería saber de los hombres. Espero que ella sepa valorar lo que tiene eres tan, tan bueno no hay palabras para ello.

**Ranma** le da un abrazo no te preocupes algún día encontraras a tu amor verdadero.

**Soun**-llegamos ¡hm! Parece que duermen.

**Nodoka**-hijo ¿Dónde estas?

**Ranma** salía con Nabiki abrazándola de una forma ayudándola a caminar ya que esta aun no se recupera.

**Soun**-¡Oh por Dios! Hija que te paso.

**Nabiki**- nada papa solo trómpese, guiñándole un ojo a Ranma.

**Akane**-Ranma ¿Cómo la pasaste con mi fría hermana? Te traje tu cena.

**Ranma**-gracias Akane te lo agradezco. Pues Nabiki es una buena chica si tratas bien con ella so es cierto Nabiki.

**Nabiki**-si claro, lo mismo digo pequeño Dr. ¡jejeje!

**Akane**-¿pequeño Dr.? Que quiere decir ella con eso.

**Ranma** no quiso decirle "mejor se lo reservo para cuando nos casemos así es mejor"

**Nabiki**-jum ese Ranma "tuve que ser su prometida cuando pude. ¡Ah bueno! Hablare con Kuno y veré que me traerá el destino.

**Kasumi**-hola familia como están.

Todos gritaron Kasumi ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? Preguntaron todos.

**Kasumi**-les tengo buenas noticias familia, el Dr. Tofu me propuso matrimonio.

**Soun** empezó a llorar de felicidad cuando oyó esto ¡Oh Gracias a Dios! Mi hija se casara esas son buenas nuevas ¿Cuándo será la boda?

**Kasumi**- en 3 meses papa, ya no llores vendré a visitarte siempre.

**Ranma **y los demás estaban igual de alegres y felices por la noticia.

**Nodoka**-bueno la cocina me va a pertenecer cuando partas Kasumi ¡Felicidades! Que bueno que te casaras pronto.

**Ranma**-"espero casarme pronto también, desde que me libere de esta maldición pronto para casarme.

**Genma, Nabiki, Ranma y Soun**, sintieron alivio al saber que al saber que Akane no estará en la cocina sino Nodoka.

**Akane**-Ustedes son unos malagradecidos "jum"

**Ranma **pensó unos minutos y dijo "Akane cocinara junto a mama, para que así aprenda y cuando se case conmigo me cocine un manjar.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al oír este decir eso ya que como sabemos Akane representa peligro en la cocina.

**Soun-**Ranma hijo estoy orgulloso, veo que sientes casarte con mi hijita pronto.

**Ranma** le habla casi en susurros "si pero necesito librarme de esta maldición y usted lo sabe. Yo decidiré cuando casarme.

Todos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, Ranma empezó a cenar, Akane y Nabiki lo acompañaron a cenar también, Soun Genma y Nodoka fueron a dormir.

**Kasumi **estaba aun contenta y triste a la vez por que iba a dejar a su padre y familia para pronto comenzar una nueva vida con el Dr. Tofu.

**Ranma** termino de cenar fue a lavarse los dientes, Nabiki subió a su habitación, Akane esperaba a Ranma en la puerta de la habitación de este.

**Ranma**-Akane ¿Qué haces hay?

**Akane** se acerco a el sin decirle nada y le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice en el oído te amo. Ranma entra a su habitación y se recuesta en su futon recordando las dulces palabras de su prometida TE AMO. Esa fue la noche mas feliz de Ranma sentía que la relación avanza prósperamente.

Continuara.

Jejeje les habla Johandy el autor de estos capítulos que han pasado… Teodoro se ha ido de vacaciones y yo me estoy encargando de estos fic.

Espero les haiga gustado mucho pues Nabiki es jajaja.

Dejen sus opiniones sinceras y dejen su reviews en

Capitulo siguiente: el hermoso recuerdo final de Shampoo no se lo pierdan… hasta el martes.


	5. 5 El Hermoso Recuerdo final de Shampoo

**Nota:** por este medio informo que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Espero que disfruten esta historia ya que es la primera que escribo.

**Titulo:** Después de tanto tiempo.

**Capitulo 5:** El Hermoso Recuerdo Final de Shampoo.

**Shampoo**: Edad; 18, Ocupación repartidora otras, asistente del Dr. Tofu prometido oficial Ranma, otros Mosse.

**Café El Gato.**

**Cologne** llama a Shampoo para hablar con ella cuando de momento aparece Mosse pensando que es Shampoo, ¡Shampoo cásate conmigo y olvídate de Saotome!

**Cologne** le da con su bastón diciéndole que se ponga sus lentes.

**Mosse**-¡ah! Pero si es la vieja bruja, momia seca.

**Cologne** una vez más le da con su bastón dejándolo con un chichón ¿a quien llamas momia seca?

**Mosse**-¡Ouch!

**Shampoo**-ya estoy aquí Bisabuelita ¿Qué pasa? Mosse acaso hizo otra entrega a quien no era.

**Cologne**-no no es eso la noticia es que Ranma quiere tener una cita contigo, el llamo esta mañana pero tu no estabas así que me dejo el mensaje a mi.

**Mosse**-maldito Saotome como se atreve a invitar a Shampoo a salir sin mi permiso.

**Shampoo**-en verdad bisabuelita ¿el haber dicho eso?

**Cologne**- esta noche vendrá a buscarte. Así que ponte bella y radiante ¡Mosse!

**Mosse**-si dígame.

**Cologne**-no quiero que interrumpas al yerno entendiste.

**Mosse**-tratare vieja momia "jum Ranma cree que tendrá a Shampoo pero no será así"

**Cologne**-esto es importante el quiere la cita para besarte Shampoo y librarse de su maldición. Pero hay que cambiar un poco el juego.

**Shampoo**-entender bisabuela pero no hare nada sucio esta vez.

**Cologne y Mosse** gritaron ¿queeee? Te sientes bien Shampoo.

**Shampoo**-Después de lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo me di cuenta que Ranma nunca me amo o quiso el no me ama el ama a Akane cuando vi lo que el estaba haciendo por ella me di por vencida tal vez el lo haría en mi caso pero como una amiga solamente. Ya trate de casarme con el, ya que era tan cobarde e inmaduro para rebelar sus sentimientos en ese aspecto.

**Cologne**-respeto tu decisión Shampoo, solo quiero que seas feliz y punto nieta.

**Shampoo**-solo será un hermoso recuerdo final, solo eso.

**Mosse**-Shampoo, se que me odias y todo pero siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte ¡te quiero!

**Shampoo**-Mosse yo e sido muy dura contigo todos estos años, e sido muy fría y aun así me dices eso ¡Wow! "eso es amor de verdad" Mosse solo quiero un favor.

**Mosse**-si lo que sea y o hago de inmediato Shampoo.

**Shampoo**-deja que Ranma me bese si, sabes que es para su cura.

**Mosse**-es ta bien te dejare con tu hermoso recuerdo final pero que no se pase.

**Cologne**-bueno a trabajar que esas entregas no llegaran solas Shampoo Mosse os felicito a ambos.

**Shampoo y Mosse** se quedaron confundidos por que ella los felicitaría, pero no le dieron mente y fueron al trabajo.

**Cologne** recordaba como su nieta y Mosse peleaban entre si Mosse tratando de agradar a Shampoo esta evadiéndolo y buscando al ¡ex futuro yerno! Como han crecido y madurado estos jóvenes me enorgullecen en verdad. Mosse ha cambiado mucho y ha mejorado sus técnicas y reflejos se podría decir que puede vencer a Ranma y así por fin quedarse con Shampoo. Mosse esfuérzate y da lo mejor de ti y no te rindas. Por otro lado ya Shampoo no trata tan mal a Mosse y ya no tiene esa frialdad en sus ojos y contra el, ella a madurado supongo. Supo distinguir entre el amor de Mosse y el de Ranma creo que eligió el correcto. Aunque nuestras leyes nos dicen que nos casemos con hombres fuertes y quienes nos venzan pero Mosse es algo fuerte ¡jejeje!

**Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo.**

**Ranma** esta practicando un poco a solar y una sombra lo detiene esta parada en la puerta pero esta no era Akane era la chica de cabellos lilas Shampoo.

**Shampoo**-Nihao Ranma ella no lo había llamado por su nombre en mucho tiempo.

**Ranma**-que tal Shampoo que te trae por aquí aun no es hora de la cita ¿Qué pasa?

**Shampoo**-ya no querer cita contigo Ranma.

**Ranma**-¿Qué? Que rayos te sucede pensé que te gustaría y te lo prometí la otra noche.

De momento un mazo golpea la cabeza de Ranma, y es Akane quien lo golpea. Así que ibas a una cita ¡Eh! Pensé que solo le daría el beso y ya.

**Ranma**-Akane marimacho tu y tus malditos celos siempre dañan mis planes quien sabe si ella usara alguna artimaña.

**Akane**-ops perdón los dejare solo entonces uyyy ¡Ranma No Baka!

**Shampoo**-Akane detente por favor.

**Akane** se extraño por que no llamo chica violenta y le esta diciendo por favor.

**Ranma**-Shampoo estas bien esto es extraño 1ro cancela la cita 2do llama a Akane con su nombre y con cortesía "será el apocalipsis"

**Shampoo**-yo vine a cancelar cita con Ranma y venir a ayudarlo con su problema. Después de todo me mi cuenta que en realidad te ama a ti Akane y a nadie mas.

**Akane** se quedo atónita por eso que ella dijo sorprendida por que ella admitió que Ranma es solo de ella misma.

**Ranma**-Shampoo este yo lo siento si herí tus sentimientos pero amo a Akane y eso nunca cambiara.

**Akane**-oh Shampoo también te pido perdón, se que tus leyes dicen que te cases con el hombre que te venza y que sea fuerte pero este compromiso ya estaba arreglado.

**Ranma**-a menos que ya sea un árabe no me puedo casar con todas ¡jejeje!

**Shampoo**- yo entiendo Ranma.

**Ranma** sentía culpa y tristeza al ver a Shampoo así ¡oh Shampoo!, Pero hay esta Mosse siempre a estado hay en las buenas y las malas bueno mas malas que buenas.

**Akane**-tienes razón nunca te dejo por mas fría que fuiste con el nunca te odio ni te hizo daño.

**Shampoo**-yo tomar una decisión de estar con Mosse pero el no lo sabe. Además leyes ser estrictas si Mosse quererme tiene que vencer a Ranma pero es casi imposible.

**Mosse**-te equivocas eh mejorado mucho Shampoo incluso lo vieja momia lo dice. Saotome prepárate.

Nadie se avía percatado que Mosse estaba allí escuchando todo en verdad si había mejorado.

**Shampoo**- Mosse ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?

**Mosse**-si Shampoo sea cierto o no yo te sigo amando nunca te dejare jamás de los jamases.

**Shampoo**-Mosse no se que decir.

**Mosse**-Saotome prepárate, aremos una apuesta quien se convierta primero pierde el encuentro, así que prepárate vas a perder ¡ja!

**Ranma**-que a donde se fue Mosse "que rápido es ahora creo que será algo interesante la batalla".

**Mosse**-atrás de ti ¡hiaaa! Saca un montón de cadenas.

**Ranma**-sabes que esas cadenas no me hacen nada y se me todos tus movimientos.

**Mosse**-todos menos uno ¡oh no! Es el maestro Happosai robándose la ropa intima de Akane.

**Ranma**-¿Qué donde? No veo nada ¡Ah!

**Mosse**-caíste Saotome ¡jajaja!

**Ranma**-que ¡Woaaaaa! Splashhhh!

**Akane**-no no puede ser Ranma Perdió.

**Shampoo**-cierto Ranma perdió ahora perdió todo el derecho de casarse conmigo Mosse ahora casarse con Shampoo.

**Mosse**-¡oh Shampoo! Me haces tan feliz será un sueño.

**Ranma chan**-no no lo es me ganaste lo admito felicidades Mosse cegatón.

**Akane **trae la tetera con agua caliente y moja a Ranma así este volviendo a su forma original.

**Ranma**-Mosse me siento muy feliz por ti al fin tienes el corazón de Shampoo es lo que querías desde que llegaste a Japón o desde siempre.

**Mosse**-cierto tarde muchos años en lograrlo pero lo hice a pesar del rechazo desigualdad frialdad pero al fin tengo el amor de Shampoo.

**Ranma**-ahora te pido permiso para poder este aahhhh besarla y a ti Akane sabes que es para mi cura.

**Akane**-esta bien pero no dures mucho es mas hasta me volteare para no ver nada.

**Mosse**-Saotome tienes que curarte esta bien pero no tardes para no descalabrarte los cachetes ok.

**Ranma**-Shampoo aun quieres un hermoso recuerdo final.

**Shampoo**-si Ranma ¿te acuerdas como nos conocimos? primero quería matarte después casarte a la fuerza conmigo ¡Wow! Cuantos momentos inolvidables ¿no?

**Ranma**-suspiro, si me acuerdo esa vez tenia hambre y me comí tu premio te vencí pero en mi forma femenina. Shampoo para ser sincero me encanto conocerte, Ranma empezó a llorar como si fuera un adiós los que el esta haciendo.

**Shampoo** también empezó a llorar las lagrimas no las podía contener aunque quisiera.

**Ranma**-creo que no tendré otra amiga como tu Shampoo a veces te pasabas de la ralla pero nunca faltaste cuando pedía tu ayuda estuviste hay incluso en Jusenkyo ayudándome a rescatar a Akane, GRACIAS por esta siempre allí. Creo que extrañare un poco las persecuciones en bici tuyas tratando de darme comida y eso.

**Shampoo**-yo también Ranma. Aun los 2 lloraban sin parar ellos podían vaciar y llenar el mar con sus lagrimas.

**Ranma**-bésame como la 1 y última vez. Obtén un hermoso recuerdo final. "En verdad extrañare a esta loca con sus locas cosas decía en su mente este"

**Shampoo y Ranma** acercaron sus rostros sentían como sus respiraciones se ligaban y acariciaban sus rostros ya a milímetros de sus labios Ranma dijo ¡Gracias Shampoo por la ayuda! Que tú y Mosse sean felices juntos. Y se besaron aun estando en lagrimas Shampoo fue la primera que se detuvo diciendo; gracias Ranma por soportarme todas mis locuras y planes contra ti y Akane.

**Shampoo **miro fijamente a Akane esta se acerco a esta diciendo; Akane lamento haber arruinado la boda es que no podía creerlo aun pero es la realidad lo siento mucho.

**Akane y Mosse **empezaron a llorar ya que estas 2 son las personas más frías en cuanto a los sentimientos. Se expresaron lo bueno y malo. Que tenían habían fortalecido una amistad fuerte.

**Shampoo**-Mosse hora de irnos.

**Mosse**-si Shampoo, Adiós a ustedes pásenla bien.

**Shampoo**-Saben Ranma Akane, el amor siempre va sin razón y fue así que llego a nuestros corazones como fue aun nose que pasó si fue afección o atracción lo que nos unió, a mí y a ustedes 2. Bueno Adiós amigos.

**Ranma** no podía esconder las lagrimas ¡que bellas palabras la que dijo no Akane.

**Akane** secándose las lágrimas responde; si fueron muy bellas y se quedo abrazando a su prometido.

**De camino al café el gato.**

**Shampoo**-Mosse podrás perdonarme por todo este tiempo que e sido tan mala y fría contigo.

**Mosse**-Shampoo nunca te odie siempre te perdone ¿sabes por que? Por que te amo Shampoo.

**Shampoo** empezó a llorar y abrazo a Mosse. Estos 2 estaban cerca a milímetros de besarse. Shampoo le dijo a Mosse un pequeño pero poderoso TE AMO esta lo besa con una pasión más fuerte que la que tuvo con Ranma la primera vez.

**Mosse** responde a su beso con amor y ternura se despega un poco para decirle; eh esperado mucho tiempo por esto creo que soy el hombre más feliz de este mundo. Y vuelve y la besa con más amor y pasión que el anterior.

**Shampoo**-creo que encontré al hombre perfecto atento lindo siempre preocupado por mi algo ciego y tonto pero lo amor TE AMO MOSSE, el responde y yo a ti Shampoo.

**Cologne**-Creo que al fin se aceptaron el uno al otro creo que desde hoy comienza una nueva vida y relación para estos 2.

Estos vieron a la bisabuela y la saludan.

**Mosse**-hola Cologne que tal. Es la primera vez en estos años que la llama por su nombre y no vieja bruja.

**Shampoo**-bisabuelita quiero organizar la boda será dentro de 1 mes ¿se podrá hacer?

**Cologne**- lo que sea por ti Shampoo en 1 mes será entonces. Mosse ¡te felicito! Al fin te casaras con Shampoo la chica que tanto buscaste y fuiste muy persistente creo que te lo mereces cegatón.

**Mosse**-gracias supongo ¡jejeje! "Saotome ojala seas feliz con Akane al igual que soy feliz con Shampoo suerte con tu cura amigo"

**Shampoo**-Mosse antes de salir esta mañana deje un pato al horno ven que se va a enfriar pronto.

**Mosse**-¿Cómo lo supiste? Como sabias que me tengo que comer un pato para ser curado.

**Cologne**-yo le dije pero deje que ella hiciera el pato.

**Mosse** se alegra y le da un gran abrazo acompañado de un beso, Shampoo eres la que tanto tiempo espere gracias amor, Shampoo responde de igual manera no es nada amor mío. Mosse empieza a comerse el pato ¡guao que sabroso esta solo Shampoo haría un pato tan exquisito! Ya comiéndose el ultimo pedazo de pechuga aparece a su lado el pato con los lentes, este es el pato ¡siiiiiiii esto curadooooooo!

**Mosse y Shampoo** deciden tenerlo de mascota y también como recuerdo de muchas aventuras angustias tragedia y humor. Shampoo te amo, yo también Mosse.

Continuara.

Como les prometí esta el fic para hoy… dejen sus comentarios y reviews les habla Johandy Suarez el autor de este Fic para ser sincero me salieron lagrimas escribiendo este capitulo y aun me salen cuando lo leo.

Espero que les guste es un tanto cómico dramático y romántico pero mas drama que todo.

El siguiente capitulo será la decisión de Ryoga como recordaran el tiene que transformarse y des transformarse frente a tres chicas que le gusten, y ese capitulo lo hará Teodoro Santos.

Gracias por su paciencia y perseverancia.

Agradecimientos: Grise Tendo, Ranko Wirz, Adrii Luu, Ranmaniacos de todas las paginas y paginas de Ranma… y ati Ruby Saotome tu quien me motivas a seguir… dejen sus comentarios y reviews teniendo o no una cuenta de


	6. 6 La Desicion De Ryoga

**Nota**: por este medio informo que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Espero que disfruten esta historia ya que es la primera que escribo. Talvez no conozcan a algunos personajes como a Konatsu Kunoichi y Akary, pero son de la propiedad de Rumiko.

**Titulo**: Después de tanto tiempo.

**Capitulo: La decisión de Ryoga.**

**En algún lugar de Japón.**

**Ryoga**-eh caminado como errante todo Japón, sin un lugar a donde ir creo que los regalos han caducad. Eh tomado una decisión iré a hacer lo que debo hacer.

Sin darse cuenta el sigue estando en Nerima nunca salió de allí gracias a su gran sentido de la orientación, solo estaba perdido como siempre y para su mala suerte empieza a llover haciendo que este se transforme en P-chan. Así que coge sus cosas y las arrastra buscado refugio para la lluvia y calentar agua.

**Casa de los Tendo.**

**Akane**-tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a Ryoga como estará el Hmmm. Ahora que lo pienso P-chan no ha aparecido ¡que extraño! A veces pienso que esos 2 son las mismas personas.

**Ranma**-déjate de tonterías no pienses esas cosas "aun no aparece ese cerdo que es lo que estará pensando"

**Kasumi**-¡oh si! Ryoga también lo tengo que invitar a mi boda que ya será dentro de 2 meses.

**Nabiki**-Hmmm. Creo que Ryoga seria una pareja perfecta para mi a el siempre lo veo con dinero parece que nunca se le acaba.

**Ranma**-¡jejeje! No lo creo Nabiki el ya tiene 1 prometida y todos la conocen.

**Soun**-Cierto es Akary es una amante de los cerdos "recuerdo varias ocasiones que Ryoga iba al baño a des transformarse nose por que nunca hable.

**Akane**-espero que algún día encuentre felicidad tiene ta mala suerte el pobre.

**Ranma**-yo no diría eso sabes en muchas ocasiones se a salvado a si mismo creo que para eso tiene algo de suerte.

**Akane**-¿de que Ranma estará hablando?

**Dojo Tendo.**

**Ranma** estaba practicando como de costumbre pero esta vez es interrumpido por alguien y es su viejo gran amigo Ryoga.

**Ranma**-¡Ryoga! Que bueno verte amigo ¿Cómo has estado?

**Ryoga**-e estado mejor Ranma y como vas con tu cura amigo.

**Ranma**-Hmmm. Veras ya e besado a tres de las chicas ósea me faltan tres mas para librarme de esta pesadilla para siempre. Me pregunto si mi parte femenina se enamoraría de mi seria lo último.

**Ryoga** frunció el seño ¿a cuales has besado Ranma? Si besaste a Akane sin mi permiso no te ira muy bien, un gran aura de batalla se formo este estaba listo para agredir a Ranma.

**Ryoga**-el truco de la explosión ¡CRACK!

**Ranma** lo evade con facilidad y le aplica a este el truco de las castañas ¡POW! ¡POW! Ryoga no necesito tu permiso para tal cosa recuerda Akane es solo mía y de nadie mas el hecho de que tenga que besar a 6 chicas no significa que le sea infiel a Akane.

**Ryoga**-lo lo lamento Ranma es que estoy algo confundido sobre todo esto de la cura extrañare estar en los brazos de Akane aunque sea P-chan. Se que Akane es tuya espero que la cuides.

**Ranma**-lo hare Ryoga. Haz tomado una decisión con tu cura amigo mío.

**Ryoga**-si Ranma me librare de esta maldición adiós a los abrazos de Akane Sniff.

**Ranma**-no te sientas mal Amigo. Recuerda aun tienes a Akary ella te ama siendo o no un cerdito y lo sabes muy bien.

**Ryoga**-si tienes razón Talvez si pueda ser feliz. Solo por curiosidad ¿a cuales chicas besaste entonces? Por que aun no has besado a Akane acaso no la amas.

**Ranma**-como te digo esto sin que te enojes, eso no es de tu incumbencia, respecto a Akane pretendo dejarla para el final.

**Ryoga**-bah esta bien. Pero ten con todo se te puede complicar teniendo las prometidas que tienes.

**Ranma**-si entiendo pero eso lo resolveré. Esta bien iré a decirle a Ukyo, y Akary sobre la pequeña reunión, tu le dirás a Akane.

**Ryoga**-oye Ranma por que me haces esto acaso te gusta verme nervioso. Pero ya Ranma se había y ido y lo dejo hablando solo.

**Ucchans Okonomiyaquis.**

**Ranma**-U-chan hola ¿Cómo estas?

**Ukyo**- Ran-Chan mi amor feliz de verte que te trae por aquí quieres un okonomiyaqui mixto.

**Ranma**-Hmmm. Sabes que es mi debilidad dámelo si hablare un rato contigo.

**Ukyo**-aquí tienes tus Okonomiyaquis Ran-chan. Ahora de que quieres hablarme.

**Ranma**-es sobre Ryoga.

**Ukyo**-¿Qué le pasa a Ryoga? Aparte de tener un mal sentido de la orientación.

**Ranma**-veras U-chan, el necesita algo de tu ayuda veras tu le gustas pero tiene miedo de decirlo.

**Ukyo** se sonrojo oyendo esto recordando lo ocurrido en el túnel del amor, hubieron mal entendidos pero en muchos momentos sentía una sensación extraña con el aunque todo fue una falsa para separarte de Akane.

**Ranma**-si lo recuerdo ustedes se veían bien juntos creíamos que tenían algo lastima que todo era falso. Era un plan malvado el de ustedes.

**Ukyo**-¡jejeje! Si que cosas no, lamento eso es que yo.

**Ranma**-U-chan olvidalo eso es del pasado, también hubiese hecho lo mismo.

**Ukyo**-si eso creo dame un minuto ¡Konatsu!

**Konatsu**-si dígame miss Ukyo.

**Ukyo**-mañana tomate el día libre te lo mereces.

**Konatsu**-¡oh Gracias! Quiere hacer algo mañana la puedo invitar a algún lado.

**Ranma**-espera Konatsu dame unos minutos con ella a solas después hablas si.

**Konatsu**-como digas entonces.

**Ranma**-U-chan que suerte tengo de que le dieras el día libre a Konatsu. Bueno estaba delicioso el okonomiyaqui nunca me cansare de tu comida. ¿Podrás ir al Dojo Tendo mañana a las ?

**Ukyo**-claro Ran-chan a eso te referías cuando dijiste que suerte de que le diera el día libre a Konatsu. Nunca te cansaras de comerte mis Okonomiyaquis eso es bueno oírlo. Es para lo de Ryoga vuelvo y digo claro.

**Ranma**-te lo agradezco U-chan.

**Ukyo**-para que son los amigos y los rompe corazones ¡jejeje!

**Ranma**-si ¡jejeje! Por cierto te tengo una sorpresa para cuando termine lo de Ryoga mañana te digo.

**Ukyo** sonrió y se sonrojo sacando su espátula y dándole un golpe a Ranma como lo suele hacer cuando se pone nerviosa.

**Ranma**-Ouch U-chan tranquila. Konatsu sigue enamorado de ti U-chan.

**Ukyo**-eh eh si. Por que Ran-chan

**Ranma**-no olvidalo solo curiosidad "tu serás la rompe corazones pero yo soy el que los une"

**Después de un rato en el parque.**

**Ranma**-muy bien ahora para encontrar a la amante de los cerdos.

**Desconocido**-cuidado un cerdo gigante, por Dios que clase de criatura puede llegar a ese tamaño.

**Akary**-tranquilo amiguito este quieto. Recuerda que fuiste vencido por Ryoga.

**Ranma**-creo que la suerte me esta sonriendo déjame detener a este cerdo. ¡Jum! Ranma detiene al cerdo con una patada haciendo que este caiga redondito.

**Akary**-pero si es Ranma el amigo de Ryoga, también el travesti afeminado.

**Ranma** frunce el seño, a quien llamas travesti afeminado "me recuerda a Pantimedias Taro" bueno vamos a sentarnos.

**Casa de los Tendo.**

**Ryoga**-Dios como empiezo esta conversación "tranquilo Ryoga solo dile que mañana quieres estar con ella en el dojo" ay y que pensara sobre eso me volveré loco.

**Kasumi**-¡hola Ryoga! Como estas hace tiempo que no te veía.

**Ryoga**-pero si es la apacible Kasumi la mujer con más paciencia del mundo.

**Kasumi**-si buscas a Akane ella esta en su habitación ten te traje una invitación.

**Ryoga**-¿Qué una invitación de boda quien se casa?

**Kasumi**-pues yo y el Dr. Tofu no faltes a la boda será algo lindo.

**Ryoga**-gracias iré "creo que ya 1 de ellas se va se quedaran Akane y Nabiki solas entonces" suspiro.

**Akane**-¡oh Ryoga! Como estas cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo.

**Ryoga**-a, a, Akane, e estado muy bien gracias.

**Kasumi**-me voy a la cocina no hagan desorden.

**Akane**-como crees Kasumi Ryoga es un caballero.

**Ryoga** traga saliva "ya deja tus nervios y timidez es solo una pequeña presentación en el dojo" Akane mañana a, a las 3. Pm tú podrás estar en el dojo conmigo y Ranma.

**Akane**-si no hay cuidado ¿sabes a donde se habrá ido P-chan?

**Ryoga**-¿Qué de que me hablas?

**Akane**-parece extraño pero cada vez que tu te vas y vienes el hace lo mismo. Bah son cosas mías.

**Ryoga** por dentro estaba todo asustado es hora de que conozcas la verdad sobre P-chan tengo que estar preparado. (Suspiro)

**Parque de Nerima**.

**Akary**-Y como esta Ryoga hace mas de un mes que no lo veo ¿fue a caso a las montañas?

**Ranma**- Bueno a decir verdad el esta bien el salió solo para despejar su mente.

**Akary**-cuando lo volveré a ver mi padre sueña con verme casa antes de que el muera. SNIFF, SNIFF.

**Ranma** se conmovió un poco al oír la situación de esta. Sabes tengo noticias Ryoga desea verte.

**Akary**-en verdad gracias a Dios apareció ¿Cuándo podre verlo Ranma?

**Ranma**-veras mañana en el dojo Tendo a las podrás ir.

**Akary**-lo que sea por mi amado Ryoga iré.

**Ranma**-es un hecho mañana te veré en el Dojo.

**Al otro día. Dojo Tendo.**

**Ukyo** es la primera en llegar al dojo, Ran-chan, Ryoga aquí estoy.

**Ranma**- ¡Oh! U-chan eres la primera en llegar pasa adelante toma asiento, "esto es increíble Akane vive aquí y no es la primera que chica"

**Akane** ya llego justo en ese momento. Que hace Ukyo aquí pensé que solo era entre tu yo y Ryoga.

**Ranma**-cálmate Akane Ryoga hará lo que tiene que hacer, de seguro se perdió buscando el dojo.

**Akary**-ya llegue donde esta Ryoga el amor de mi vida.

**Akane**-Akary también que pretendes Ranma.

**Ryoga** llego justo a tiempo para la situación, se le acelero el corazón al ver a las tres chicas que lo volvían loco, como podre hacer esto en frente de Akane.

**A Ryoga** no le salía ni la más mínima expresión estaba tan mudó como una estatua.

**Ranma**-si quieres aun no lo agás pues es tu decisión.

**Ryoga**-no lo hare solo déjame hacer una cosa antes. ¡Akane!

**Akane**-si Ryoga.

**Ryoga**-no me valles a odiar por esto si. Tampoco odies a Ranma el solo quería guardar su honor.

**Ranma**-¿estas listo Ryoga?

**Ryoga**-Listo hazlo ya Ranma.

**Ranma**-señoritas lo que verán ustedes ya lo saben pero hay 1 persona que aun no conoce el secreto. Espero que estén preparadas. Principalmente tu Akane.

**Ranma** cogió el balde de agua fría y moja a Ryoga haciendo que este se transforme.

**Akary**-hay que lindo a mi me encanta verlo así.

**Ukyo**-es coqueto lo admito a quien no le gustaría tenerlo.

**Akane**-no-no, no puede ser todo este tiempo Ryoga fue P-chan. Dormía con el lo abrazaba y todo. Eso Explica por que se volteaba cuando me cambiaba y por que le daba como una hemorragia cuando lo abrazaba sin sostén.

**Ranma**-lo lamento pero le hice una promesa lo siento.

**Akane**-no me hables a menos no podías nose.

**Ranma**-comprendo que estés enojada pero tu más que nadie sabe lo que significa el honor de un artista marcial.

**Ranma** coge la tetera con agua caliente y lo moja, todos presentes ven como aparece un cerdito negro con un pañuelo amarillo Ranma vuelve y lo moja con agua fría y ve que este no se convierte ya.

**Ranma**-¡enhorabuena! Estas curado.

**Ryoga**-si que bueno pero Akane esta…

**Akane**-Ryoga como pudiste pensé que eras diferente.

**Ryoga**-si soy diferente nunca te mire cuando te cambiabas de ropa nunca hice algo pervertido. Adoraba estar en tus brazos no lo niego aunque solo en forma de P-chan. Espero que me perdones no soy digno de estar en tu presencia.

**Akane**-yo no se que decir… te perdono eres un gran amigo.

**Akary**-Ryoga mi amor tú no me amas por que haces esto tan difícil.

**Ryoga**- no me mal interpretes ya Akane me considera un amigo siempre fue así Akary te digo esto.

**Akary** fue acercándose a el y le robo las palabras de su boca te casas conmigo y le da un apasionante beso que traspasa los limites y barreras. Ryoga se queda quieto pero la abraza por la cintura y ella lo coge por su cuello.

**Ryoga**-siempre pensé en este momento pero no sabia como comenzarlo.

**Todos allí** ¡awwww que romántico que bueno que todo se resolvió!

**Ranma**-ahora que haremos con P-chan, bueno que el elija donde quedarse con una de las 3.

**El pequeño cerdito** las mira a las 3 y se va directamente para donde Akane. Akary suspira, y se desilusiona un poco pero es lo mejor ella lo tuvo primero.

**Akane**-¡creo que al fin tendré a un P-chan normal!

**Ukyo**-Ran chan, acuérdate de lo que me dijiste adiós a todos y suerte.

**Ranma**- adiós U-chan mañana será un éxito.

**Ryoga**-como podre agradecerte todo Ranma eres un gran amigo y buen rival.

**Ranma**-solo se feliz amigote lo mereces te casaras con Akary. Solo una cosa cuando tengas hijos/as no me los comprometas con los míos ¡jejeje!

**Akane**-fue bueno conocerte Ryoga me ayudaste en muchas cosas. Una de ellas fue cuando iba a competir en el torneo de gimnasta con Kodashi te ofreciste para ayudarme gracias por eso.

**Ryoga**-no hay problema Akane fue mas que un placer, Ranma lo tendré pendiente eso, los visitare si no me pierdo ¡jejeje!

**Akary**-Ryoga ya vámonos hay que darle la noticia a mi papa. Ranma una cosa cásate con Akane rápido sabes por que.

**Ranma**- no dime.

**Akary**-veras es que el tiempo va muy deprisa y Talvez te puedas arrepentir y todo acaba y no avisa y aun tienes una vida por vivir. Bueno hasta pronto amigos, y gracias por la ayuda Ranma.

**Ranma**-gracias a ti Akary me quitaste un peso de encima, creo que tendré que darme prisa. Por que siento que e escuchado esas palabras antes.

**Akane**-Ranma te perdono no tenia idea pero…

**Ranma** le da un abrazo fuerte haciendo que esta sonroje, Akane eres mi todo no te dejaría por nada de este mundo.

**Akane**-R-Ranma eres tan lindo que confunde. Bueno prepárate que tu siguiente beso es Ukyo y tú sabes como es ella.

**Ranma**-si tengo algo preparado espero funciones. Seré sencillo no hare nada fuera de lo común.

**Continuara.**

Bueno dicen por hay que mas vale tarde que nunca… así que este el capitulo 6 espero le oigan gustado seré sincero no fue fácil encontrar momentos para Ryoga.

Dejen sus reviews y comentarios más sinceros gracias.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Ruby Saotome, Ranko Wirz, "Akane" Grise Tendo y todas las paginas de Ranma 1/2…

Próximo cap. Olvídate de ella.

Les escribió Teodoro Santos autor de este capitulo, el siguiente será Johandy Suarez…


	7. 7 olvidate de ella

**Nota**: por este medio informo que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Espero que disfruten esta historia ya que es la primera que escribo. Talvez no conozcan a algunos personajes como a Konatsu Kunoichi y Akary, pero son de la propiedad de Rumiko.

**Titulo**: Después de tanto tiempo.

**Capitulo 7: olvídate de ella.**

**Escuela Furinkan.**

**Akane**- Ranma hoy no es tu cita con Ukyo ¿tienes algún plan?

**Ranma**- a decir verdad no se me ha ocurrido nada ¡jejeje!

**Ukyo**- de que plan están hablando ¡eh!

**Ranma**- ¡e eh! Uchan ¿Cuándo llegaste? No, no estábamos hablando nada importante.

**Akane**- cálmate Ukyo nadie esta planeando nada.

**Ukyo**- "jum tengo algo para ti esta noche Ran-chan y estoy segura que olvidaras a Akane.

**Ranma**- ¿dijiste algo U-chan?

**Ukyo**-no nada.

**Akane**- y como ha estado Konatsu "espero que el también sea feliz cuando Ranma se las ingenie para terminar con Ukyo"

**Ukyo**- el esta muy bien nose si sea mi imaginación pero creo que Konatsu se esta poniendo nose guapísimo.

**Akane**- tú crees si tú lo dices. Vamos a clases ya la maestra entro.

**Miss Hinako**- good morning class. Examen sorpresa.

**Toda la clase grito, que oh Dios no estamos preparados.**

**Hora del almuerzo y recreo.**

**Ukyo**- ¡oh Ran-chan! Te traje tus platillos favoritos un par de Okonomiyaquis mixtos como a ti te gustan.

**Ranma** empieza a babear ¡ohh! Mi debilidad a decir verdad siempre te la luces U-chan, si Akane cocinara igual que tu otro gallo cantaría.

**Akane** se pone celosa diciendo, ash por que Ranma ama la comida de Ukyo, Shampoo y de la loca Kodashi, siempre rechaza la mía SNIFF, SNIFF.

**Ranma** vio como su prometida estaba llorando el odia verla así pues ya no es como antes no le gusta para nada verla así triste.

**Ukyo**- ¿que le pasa a Akane Ranma?

**Ranma**- nose iré a ver Ranma se acerca y la abraza por la espalda ¿Qué te pasa mi concubina por que lloras?

**Akane** un poco sonrojada pero con algo de ira le responde; es que siempre te comes a gusto las comidas de tus prometidas y siempre rechazas las mías.

**Ranma**- oh Akane lo siento comeré tu comida de ahora en adelante no me gusta verte llorar. Dejare de comer otras comidas. Solo quiero una cosa. Déjame terminar estos Okonomiyaquis. 2 prueba cada cosas que hagas antes de servirla o dármela ok amor.

**Akane**- lo, lo dices enserio Ranma. Pero no tienes que dejar de comer tus Okonomiyaquis.

**Ranma**- si es necesario para no verte llorar lo hare además me duele verte así mi vida.

**Akane** se queda muda "nunca pensé que Ranma podía ser tan sensible" ¡oh! Recuerdo que Nabiki dijo que, Ranma es sensible y atento si le sabes llegar.

**Ukyo**- creo que la relación de estos 2 esta madurando pero no me rendiré ta fácil esta noche Ranma será mío ¡jejeje!

**Casa de los Tendo**

**Akane**- Kasumi necesito tu ayuda.

**Kasumi**- si hermana que necesitas.

**Akane**- bueno es que necesito tu ayuda para hacerles unos bollos a Ranma.

**Kasumi**- bueno esta bien Akane pero a que se debe este cambio repentino.

**Akane**- es que quiero cocinar muy bien. Recuerdas cuando dijo que la tía Nodoka me iba a ayudar en eso de cocinar bueno quiero aprender rápido no puedo esperar .

**Kasumi**- vale te ayudare.

**Nodoka**- también yo ayudare veo que Akane esta emocionada por esto y me llena de felicidad que ella sea la futura señora Saotome.

**Akane** se sonroja de tal manera que se puede hervir agua en ella… como creen solo quiero ver si Ranma cumple.

**Kasumi**- muy bien hermana la primero es lavarse las manos lo 2 sacar todo lo necesario después probar la comida mientras se cose.

Después de hora y horas de intentos Akane prepara los bollos de cerdos más redondos y hermosos que haiga preparado se le notaba la felicidad de lejos.

**Kasumi**- muy bien Akane pruébalos ahora.

**Nodoka**-si Akane hazlo ya pondremos la mesa "también buscare el laxante"

**Akane** al probar los bollos queda en shock "lo hice" están normales ¡si! Ya quiero ver como reaccionara.

**Hora de cenar.**

Son las 7.15 pm lo que significa que a Ranma le queda 45 minutos para su cita con Ukyo. Pero tiene tiempo para cenar algo.

**Kasumi**- la cena esta servida venga.

**Genma**- mmmmm el aroma del verdadero sabor hacia un mes que no comía comida de verdad no quedara nada Kasumi, Nodoka mi amor te luciste ¡hehehe!

**Soun**- hasta aquí llega mi felicidad ya el Sr. Saotome se recupero. ¿Por qué la felicidad del pobre no dura mucho?

**Ranma**- huele delicioso que hicieron muero de hambre.

**Kasumi y Nodoka** detuvieron a Ranma que comenzaba a servirse la cena. No Ranma esto no es lo que comerás.

**Ranma**- y que voy a comer entonces.

**Akane**- Ranma yo… este… te prepare unos bollos de cerdo espero que te gusten "pase horas en la cocina solo para complacerte"

**Genma**- "jum espero le pase lo que ami y dure un mes en cama sin comer mas que sopa y beber agua" hahaha.

**Ranma** se queda sorprendido al ver la belleza y delicadeza de los bollos de cerdo. Akane tu los hiciste por mi "creo que me casare mas pronto que Kasumi"

**Nodoka**- anda pruébalos hijo no te vas a arrepentir.

**Ranma** coge uno de los y lo lleva muy al pazo a su boca le dio un pequeño mordisco, cuando saboreo el manjar que le preparo su prometida, este pozo a llorar y no de dolor de estomago.

**Akane**- por que lloras acaso los hice mal. Mira Baka yo…

**Ranma**- no lloro por que no me gusta o por que me cayó mal lloro de felicidad al ver que si quieres cocinarme para cuando nos casemos ya coma tu comida y me veas feliz. Akane gracias por todo esto… Ranma se como los bollos con ese amor hasta preguntando si había mas.

**Akane** sonrojo… pero lamentablemente ya no había más. Lo siento Ranma pero ya no quedan.

**Soun**- Ranma hasta te envidio hijo. Recuerdo cuando mi esposa me preparaba esos manjares que con tanto amor los hacia para mi.

**Akane**- Ranma tienes que prepararte ya que son las 7.30 te tienes que ir.

**Ranma**- rayos tienes razón nos vemos no me esperen quien sabe que puede ocurrir. Akane espero con ansias lo próximo que me prepararas ;).

**Ucchans Okonomiyaquis.**

**Ranma** llega al restaurante el esta muy bien vestido tiene una camisa y pantalón verdes y una boina verde con 1 estrella roja.

**Ranma**- U-chan estas lista vámonos.

**Ukyo**- ya voy Ran-chan.

**Ranma** espera unos minutos hasta que vio a bajar a una Ukyo que el no creía. Ukyo tenia un vestido negro por las rodillas tenia su pelo suelto y algo que no hacia en mucho y era su espátula que no la tenia encima.

**Ranma** se queda babeando pues esta vez esta sorprendido "soy un hombre apoco soy homosexual U-chan esta que arde, pero Akane es mi numero 1"

**Konatsu** que estaba presente vio a su jefa. Guao miss Ukyo se ve de lo más radiante.

**Ukyo**- muchas gracias Konatsu. Ran Chan vámonos ya… por cierto a donde iremos.

**Ranma**- Hmmm. Veamos vamos al café el gato hay un plato nuevo y reserve un buen lugar para nosotros "así la distraeré le pido un beso y todos felices pero primero tengo que aclarar un par de cosas"

**Ukyo**- ¡esta bien!

**Café el Gato.**

**Shampoo**- Nihao en que puedo ayudarlos.

**Ranma**- hola Shampoo como has estado.

**Ukyo** esta sorprendida por que esta no se abalanzo contra Ranma más esta lo saludo como cualquier persona.

**Ukyo**- cual es tu plan amazona.

**Shampoo**- Ukyo no saber nada Ranma.

**Ranma**- cierto U-chan ya Shampoo no es mi prometida es de Mosse es mas en 15 días ya se casan.

**Ukyo**- ¿Qué? Como te deshiciste de ella.

**Ranma**- es una larga historia después te la cuento.

**Shampoo**- ten una invitación Ukyo no faltes ¡si! Aquí esta su mesa con velas y vino ¿Qué les traigo de comer?

**Ranma**- ese plato nuevo, berenjenas rellenas con carne y queso suena bien, leí que ese plato es exquisito y lo hacen mucho en un país latino llamado, República Dominicana. ¿Cómo hicieron contacto con esas personas?

**Shampoo**- veras mi bisabuela hablo con unos chicos llamados; Johandy Suarez y Teodoro Santos y no se mas nada.

**Ukyo**- eh oído hablar de ese platillo a de ser muy costoso.

**Shampoo**- no les cobrare es una pequeña cortesía de mi parte.

**Ranma**- Shampoo gracias acércate… sabes por que estoy aquí es sobre la cura.

**Shampoo**- si lo se por eso no cobrarte cena suerte buen amigo.

**Mosse**- aquí esta el pedido relleno de berenjenas para 2.

**Ukyo** al tomar un poco de agua accidentalmente le derrama un poco a Mosse. ¡Oh! Lo siento mo… vio esta que nose convirtió en pato. Que diablos como lo hiciste.

**Mosse**- ¿hacer que?

**Ukyo**- no te transformaste.

**Mosse**- oh eso veras en un libro…

**Ukyo**- veamos si Shampoo aun se transforma.

**Ranma**- U-chan, que vas a hacer no lo hagas, sabes que les temo a los gatos NO LO AGAS…

**Ukyo** coge otro vaso con agua fría y moja a Shampoo pero esta tampoco sufre transformación.

**Shampoo** aun se pregunta como ya no sufre de esa maldición.

**Ranma**- ¿Cómo dejaste de transformarte? Esas son buenas noticias.

**Ukyo** vio a una gata y un pato juntos en una jaula ¿en esto no era en que se transformaban?

**Shampoo y Mosse**- ¡si! Pero aun no sabemos la causa de Shampoo. La mía era comerme un pato completo… y así fui curado.

**Ukyo**- y mi Ran-chan no tiene cura.

**Shampoo-** veras este… mejor que el te lo diga seguro que lo entenderás.

**Ukyo**- cual es tu cura ósea cual es el método ¿comer esto?

**Ranma**- veras eso desearía.

**Mosse**- Shampoo vámonos dejémoslo solos, ¡ve amor!

**Ukyo**- Ran-chan estoy esperando no tengo toda la noche.

**Ranma**- lo 1ro es; Ukyo te quiero como una gran amiga no prometida 2do te invite a una cita para poder… este… eh… besarte. Pero no pienses mal.

**Ukyo**- besarme pero entonces me quieres como prometida ¡que feliz!

**Ranma**- lamento arruinar tu fantasía pero no entiendes necesito besarte por que es necesario.

**Ukyo**- necesario.

**Ranma**- si para mi cura tengo que besar a 6 chicas ero no a cualquier chica a las que mas veo y conozco desde ya mas 2 años en adelante.

**Ukyo**- ósea que me estas utilizando para tu propio beneficio.

**Ranma**- no pienses así a ti te quiero como amiga lo nuestro fue por que mi papa necesitaba comida y lo sabes.

**Ukyo**-pero por que no me quieres como prometida, soy mejor que Akane en todo ella solo te maltrata y te cocina muy mal x(.

**Ranma**- eso era antes U-chan eso era antes. Veras ella hoy me preparo unos bollos de cerdo que me enamore de ellos. Ella esta cambiando al igual yo.

**Ukyo**- Ranma eres un… ven ami no te debes preocupar Ranma ven amor ya olvídala ya y deja de penar.

**Ranma** coge a Ukyo por la cintura lo que provoca que esta se ponga nerviosa, le susurra en el oído perdóname U-chan no quería lastimarte.

**Ukyo**- Ran-chan que vas a hacer con la respiración alterada pregunto. Ella sentía como su respiración se ligaba y acariciaban sus rostros.

**Ranma**- no me mal interpretes U-chan. Akane esta en mi camino desde que naci es como si Dios quiere que estemos unidos nuestro compromiso se marco en el momento en que nacimos.

**Ukyo**- entiendo me duele dejarte mi amor esta vez no tengo objeción. Cuando supe lo que paso en Jusenkyo gracias a Ryoga me di cuenta que en verdad eres capaz de todo por ella, pero a pesar que dije que te dejaría de amar nunca fue así.

**Ranma** empezó a llorar un poco pues aparte de que no le gusta ver triste a Akane tampoco le gusta ver a una mujer llorar o estar triste.

**Ukyo**- no te preocupes por mí ya. Rompo nuestro compromiso.

**Ranma**- U-chan hay muchos hombres allá afuera mírate eres capaz de arrastrar a toda la escuela. Y mira a Konatsu el esta enamorado de ti, por que tú crees que quiso quedarse contigo sin importar el precio.

**Ukyo**- nunca e considerado lo de Konatsu, es verdad veré si algún día le doy una oportunidad.

**Ranma**- esa es la actitud U-chan.

**Ranma abrazo a Ukyo** mas apegado a ella y fue acercándose poco a poco… al igual Ukyo ya que esta no tendrá otra oportunidad de besarlo fue acercándose mas y mas.

**Ranma**- eres una gran amiga y no cualquier amiga mi mejor amiga mi amiga de la infancia. Cierra los ojos hasta que sus labios se conectan.

**Ukyo **sentía una gran sensación al besar a Ranma ella sentía que todo se iba a acabar que el tiempo se pasaba, ella sentía sus labios carnosos junto a los de ella "este momento no tiene precio"

**Ranma** se despega lentamente de ella y en señal de burla dijo; U-chan quieres otro… no puedes ¡jejeje! Es que solo es una vez si lo hago de nuevo pierde su efecto entonces tendría que volver a comenzar todo desde el principio.

**Ukyo**- Ran-chan… eres un chico malo ¡jejeje! Lo disfrute en verdad.

**Ranma**- me alegro pero es mejor olvidarlo para que después no se creara una herida imposible de curar.

**Ukyo**- una pregunta Ran-chan.

**Ranma**- si dime.

**Ukyo**- a cuantas chicas ya has besado.

**Ranma**- para resumir solo faltan 2 chicas esas son; Kodashi la loca y Akane. Ya eh besado a Kasumi Nabiki Shampoo y a ti.

**Ukyo**- solo ellas te faltan ¡suerte!

**Ranma**- si, créeme que este asunto no me gusta el Dr. Tofu casi me mata cuando me vio besar a Kasumi.

**Ukyo**- ¡jejeje! Hay Ran-chan, que suertudo eres que estas vivo. E oído que el es muy bueno.

**Ranma**- si lo es pero también yo lo soy ¡jejeje!

**Ukyo**- vamos a comernos esto o se enfriaran.

**Ranma**- vale tengo algo de hambre.

Ellos se comieron sus platillos… ¡que delicia! Tenemos que ir a ese país para probar sus platillos.

**Ukyo**- si esta mas que re-bueno.

**Ranma**- ¡oh cielos! En verdad que si. No soy muy estudioso pero investigare un poco de República Dominicana.

**Ukyo**- ¡jajaja! Si como no ¡jajaja!

Ambos se despidieron de Mosse y Shampoo y se fueron. Ranma acompaña a Ukyo a su hogar.

**Ukyo**- a pesar de esta noticia disfrute mucho de la velada.

**Ranma**- hasta yo U-chan.

Llegando a casa de Ukyo este le da un abrazo a Ukyo, y le susurra; eres una gran amiga.

**Ukyo**- al igual tú Ra-chan recuerdas lo de la salsa del amor.

**Ranma**- si por que.

**Ukyo**- veras mentí en una parte sobre que me prometiste que me cuidarías ¡jejeje! Lo siento.

**Ranma**- esta bien aunque no recordaba una promesa.

**Ukyo** le da un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose diciéndole; dile a Akane que lamento todo lo malo contra ella y me perdone por arruinar la boda.

**Ranma**- no hay cuidado pasa buenas noches U-chan te veré en la escuela… Ya Ranma lejos sale Konatsu a recibir a Ukyo.

**Konatsu**- bienvenida Miss Ukyo como la paso esta noche.

**Ukyo**- lo disfrute Konatsu… "parece que Ranma ya encontró paz y ya sus problemas el puede resolver"

Casa de los Tendo.

Ranma en su habitación quitándose su ropa y preparando su futon para dormir entra Akane.

Akane- Ranma como te fue con Ukyo tuviste un plan algo.

Ranma- veras… no las palabras salieron de mi corazón al principio ella se altero un poco pero después se soluciono todo.

Akane- que bueno la pudiste besar "cada vez que pienso en eso me hierve la sangre"

Ranma- Akane no te enojes si pude… el va hacia ella y le da un gran abrazo acariciando su cabellera le dice; ella te manda disculpas por todas las ocasiones que te quiso quitar del camino y también por arruinar la boda.

Akane sonrojada con lo que Ranma le esta haciendo dice; en verdad no le guardo rencor entiendo creo que hasta yo le hiciera lo mismo.

Ranma, desapartándose de ella dice: bueno solo falta Kodashi pero es una loca de seguro no tengo que hacer mucho ¡jejeje! Ella es una loca sedera rápido.

Akane si creo que si pero ten cuidado. Además no te olvides de mi no seré sencilla ¡jejeje!

Ranma- ¡oh cielos! Creo que tú serás la más difícil pero hallare tu punto débil.

Akane le da un beso en la mejilla en señal de buenas noches.

Ranma se sonroja… jum buenas noches amor.

Akane- veremos que harás Ranma…

Continuara…

Bueno esto es vergonzoso, tarde mucho en subir este capitulo, por las siguientes razones…

Trabajo, escuela, y algunos problemas ya personales.

Pero estamos aquí presentes de nuevo espero les haiga gustado este capitulo, este capitulo ya lo tenia hecho en el cuaderno solo faltaba digitarlo y subirlo a las paginas en donde corresponde.

Mis más sinceras disculpas para todos los Ranmaniacos y compañía.

Agradecimientos.

Shampoo Mousse (Shoa) Ranko Wirz, Adrii Luu, Luu Martínez y a Ruby Saotome gracias por sus esperas...

En especial a mi amiga aunque no nos conocemos mucho; Grise Tendo siempre dándonos consejos y eso muchas gracias por su audiencia y buenas criticas…

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo, el siguiente capitulo será el mas corto de todos, como conocemos a Kodashi Kuno sabrán que este será algo sencillo. Se llamara adiós Kodashi ya que ella partirá hacia Francia que se gano una beca.

Johandy Suarez uno de los autores les escribió… buen fin de semana pásenla bien, hagan el bien eviten el mal, Dios les bendiga…

Y que VIVA EL ANIME! Y RANMA 1/2


End file.
